


The Innocence Of Youth

by GardenLily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Drabble, Meet-Cute, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenLily/pseuds/GardenLily
Summary: What if Draco and Hermione had met at Diagon Alley in first year, before the school year began?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The Innocence Of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble about a possible alternate reality

Eleven-year-old Hermione Granger was ecstatic to receive her Hogwarts letter. She had been entirely befuddled when, on July 31st, a tall, stern woman in green robes and a witches hat, had appeared on her doorstep. However, as she listened to the woman, who had introduced herself as Professor McGonnagal, explain about the Wizarding World and this magic school, Hermione had become more and more excited.

The letter had instructed the purchase of several items including pieces for a uniform, equipment, and school books. The books, of course, were of the most interest to Hermione.

The moment they could, the Grangers had gone to Diagon Alley, where Hermione picked up all her necessary items as well as every other history book she could convince her parents to buy, which was a fair few of them.

They all stayed in The Leaky Cauldron, learning about this new world that Hermione would be thrust into in less than a month. Hermione’s parents would allow her to wander as they conversed with shopkeepers or other parents of Hogwarts students, who were usually very understanding of their position.

About three days into their stay, Hermione had managed quite a bit of research and was casually exploring The Broom Shop, which was a store entirely dedicated to the wizarding sport of Quidditch. Hermione had never been particularly interested in sports but craved to learn about everything she could before the school year started.

She was regarding the brooms along the back wall with detached interest, when another child strode up next to her confidently.

“Those are all useless really” he asserted, smirking at Hermione, who perked up at the conversation.

“That one over there, however” he continued, pointing at the center broom labeled Nimbus 2000 in the front display case, “That’s the latest model. The fastest and longest-lasting broom so far in history”.

“Ah, I don’t know much about quidditch myself, but that one does look to be the most aerodynamic. I suppose you’ve played?”

The boy laughed, “Of course, I have quite a large yard and all of the latest equipment. So I’ve probably played quidditch about a million times already. By the way, my name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. You’ve probably heard of my family before...” he trailed off a bit, clearly expecting Hermione to be starstruck, which she was.

Hermione had already read a little about pureblood families but hadn't expected to meet someone who had been mentioned in her books.

“Really? Your family is one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight right?”

Draco beamed as he said, “Yes well, I suppose we are pretty important people. And what’s your name? I haven't seen you before. You must be a half-blood”

Hermione realized his mistake, but not wanting to stand out right away she decided to ignore the question, but smile and stretch out her hand instead, “I’m Hermione Granger, pleasure”.

Draco talked a bit more about quidditch, and how he planned to try out for the Slytherin quidditch team once he was a second-year and expected to be the youngest seeker ever.

Hermione could tell that he thought quite a lot of himself but found his attitude more amusing than annoying. He also seemed to know quite a lot about wizarding politics and norms, which she found endlessly fascinating.

As it was getting to be lunchtime, she bid him farewell, “I suppose I’ll next see you on the train Draco”.

She skipped lightly on her way back to meet her parents, feeling elated to have already made a new friend. She was now even more excited to begin her schooling at Hogwarts.


End file.
